


A Pigs' in a Blanket Affair

by Jaina



Category: Venice: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, otp, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another party; different appetizers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pigs' in a Blanket Affair

**Author's Note:**

> As Rysler said, HAHA the show made you WRITE. To which I say, good job, Show!

It's not a wedding or a commitment, but it's a party and they're together - really together.

And there are pigs in a blanket.

It almost makes Ani cry when she sees them, because despite all her bullshit Gina  _knows_ her. It's just one more reason Ani fell in love with her.

Gina finds her then and Ani has to laugh at her own sentimentality. But Gina doesn't mock. She just takes Ani in her arms and holds her and looks at her like the most gorgeous, important woman in the world.

And she falls in love all over again.


End file.
